TENKENED!
by Thunderwolf66
Summary: What if Tosen wasn't the one Komamura met in the rukon?
1. Chapter 1

In no way whatsoever do I own bleach, or any characters.

TENKENED!: Chapter one, a quiet morning.

Seireitei was peaceful, the birds were singing, the students were learning at the academy. The gardens of the 6th Gotei squad were the picture of tranquillity. It's captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, was peacefully admiring it whilst drinking tea with his wife. That was of course, until the cry of "TENKEN" that roared form the Gotei squad grounds, and the end of the giant sword that crashed into the garden. It destroyed not only a rose bed, but a water fountain topped with a statue of Kuchiki lords own making, of the in his mind great hero, the seaweed ambassador.

If you had looked closely at Byakuya, it would have seemed that his eyebrow twitched. That of course did not happen, for to twitch was below a Kuchiki, as was to sigh, which also did not happen.

"I see the first sent a reminder about this month's paperwork to Komamura tachio, I'm sure we can fix the garden." Hisana cheerfully said. How Hisana could be so cheerful? To use phrase the had spread through the gotei since Komuamura's arrival "the gardens has just been "Tenkened".

His mind drifted back to when he had first seen Komamura and his odd "family", if it could be called that. It had been sixty years ago when he received an order from the Captain-General. The Eleventh division Captain had been challenged by a daemon from the 80th district, and Byakuya was being sent to investigate. He'd got there just as the Captain of Squad 11 died, cleaved in two by Kenpachi, who covered in blood and laughing manically, looked every inch the daemon he was rumoured to be. The grieved 2nd seat of squad 11 leapt at the giant's back, shiki released and aimed his neck. Kenpachi turned round and blocked, sending the 2nd seat flying.

Byakyua was about to unleash Senka on Kenpatchi when a cry of 'TENKEN!' distracted him, and he was forced to flash step backward to avoid a gargantuan sword. Even to this day, Byakyua was not sure what had shocked him more; Tenken, Komamura's sudden appearance, or the image he presented. The gentle captain had not, to put it bluntly, looked anywhere near his most presentable. What followed had been the first time he had truly been in danger, thirty minutes of combat with Komamura. He would dodge Tenken. Komamura would knock Senbonsakura aside. He would cut Komamura's leg. Komamura would cut his. He'd use kido. Komamura would use blasts of reshi. Kenpatchi had killed the second seat with a swift slash to the gut before being restrained by the swiftly arriving captains of squads One, Four and Thirteen. All eyes, therefore, turned inexorably towards the duel between Kuchiki and kitsune.

Byakuya went to strike him from behind, only for Komamura to block it and punch him in the gut, sending him crashing into a wall. In a flash, Komamura was caught by a swift Bakudo 64: Six Rod Light Restraint.

It was strange, how outside of battle the canine captain was one of gentlest souls in the Seireitei, yet in battle yet in battle was compared in terms of sanity to Kenpachi. As he motioned to some unlucky shinigimai to clean up the wreckage, the 7th gotei captain came in through the impromptu gate he had created between their divisions. "Sorry about the wall, some 1st division rich brat woke me up to try and get some damn paperwork done." He paused in thought, his cheerful manner dismissing the damage as minor. 'Send the repair bill to Squad One, all right?' Knowing full well that no-one billed Squad One for anything, ever.

As the merry giant walked back to his division(not quite as crazy as squad 11, thank the spirit king.) Byakuya just hoped his new lieutenant would be calm and composed.


	2. Chapter 2 Nanoe Goten

I do not own Bleach or it's characters in any way

Chapter 2: Nanoe Goten?

Nanoe Ise was a calm woman. A patient one, who after decades of putting up with her captain, was used to this. Or at least, she told herself she should be used to this. There were many expressions based on the Captains and Vice Captains, "The pink Death", "pull a Matsumoto" and "Tenkened!" After this night, even the power of Tenken would pale in comparison to her wrath. Ohh yes, Komamura and Shunsui would be introduced to a present Sasikibe fukutachio had given her (quite why the Soutachio had demand all officers exchange gifts, no one knew.) The extended and Complete Encyclopaedia Britannica.

The month's paperwork was due tomorrow, and thirty five forms needed her Tachio's signature. Normally she could forge it, however in a recent mission to the living world she had hurt her writing hand protecting a dozen plus souls who had been killed in a bus crash. Breathing deeply, she finished her twentieth cup of coffee that day, and focused. She knew he had gone drinking with Komamura Tachio, who she had decided, was the most frustrating and annoying Tachio apart from her own. She sensed Shunsei's reishi in the Jolly Zanpakuto bar, hidden deep in the 2nd District of the Rukongai. With him, she sensed Matsumoto and possibly Komamura.

She went across the room to the coffee machine Shunsui joked she worshiped, only to find it was empty. It wouldn't be refilled until tomorrow morning, leaving her four hours of severe coffee deprivation. ... Shunsei was, in Squad Eight parlance, about to get Nanaoed.

"And then, well this is the best bit.." Matsumoto's drunken news telling was cut short as she ducked. Just in time to avoid a large book. A large book that slammed first into Shunsui, and then into Sajin, sending both flying. Matsumoto blinked up form where she was on all fours on the floor, and then "Don't be so grumpy! Join us, it'll be fun!" as she jumped up and hugged Nanoe, seemingly unfazed by the way she had just sent two large captains flying into a wall who then landed in a heap on the floor. "Nanooooee –chaaan!" sounding more like an upset child then Shinigami captain, Shunsui hauled himself up. "I think you knocked out Sajin as well" staring at his fallen comrade, poking his backside with his foot. "I'm fine, just hurt that Nanoe-Gozen*how could you do that to us after we had decided to go on a quest to free you from that savage and terrible monster that has for so long kept you prisoner!" Komamura seemed was excited as he rose up, almost shouting the last part.

Nanoe was not sure, who's over dramatic acting was worse, Sajin's or Shunsui's. "What monster is it you speak of Komamura Tachio? My Tachio with his constant declarations of love?" Nanoe's voice, as well as the act of pushing up her glasses, seemed to kill the errant Tachio's spirits. "My dear Nanoe chan, I'm wounded, wounded." Shunsui's voice went deep and dark, almost conspiratorial. "This foul beast... is none other than..." suddenly Sajin pointed at something only he and her Tachio could see and with him shouted "PAPERWORK!" "Come Shunsui, we must slay the foul beast to save Nanoe Gozen form it's influence, away!" And with that, they Shunpoed out the door. Nanoe muttered For Kami's sake... come Rangiku, we better stop whatever they're going to do." "Oh I know what they are going to do; the paperwork is going to Tenkened!" Ten minutes later, an explosion of reishi could be felt across Seireitei when Nanoe returned to the office. No one asked why Komamura and Shunsui were limping for week afterwards.

*Goten= Indicates nobility; most commonly applied to women.

What you think? Reviews greatly appreciated.


End file.
